five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Forgotten Memories
Five Nights at Freddy's: Forgotten Memories is a FNaF fan game by FazbearFreak. It is the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: The True Nightmare, even though the two games have different titles. Story Welcome back. After surviving another nightmare, you're thrown into another one. Now, you must survive among all new monsters, as well as some old ones. Once again, you must manage your blood supply until 6 AM. But this time, even sleeping can't save you. Animatronics Nightmare Toy Freddy Nightmare Toy Freddy starts hunting the player on Night 2. He will attempt to enter the Office via the Main Hall. Shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. If he gets into the Office, he will hide under the desk. However, Nightmare Toy Freddy cannot kill the player. Instead, he drains 5% of the Blood Supply every time the player goes to sleep, and another 5% when they wake up. Nightmare Toy Bonnie Nightmare Toy Bonnie starts hunting the player on Night 1. He will attempt to enter the Office via the Right Vent. Shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. If he gets in, he will jumpscare the player, draining 20% of their Blood Supply. Nightmare Toy Chica Nightmare Toy Chica starts hunting the player on Night 1. She will attempt to enter the Office via either the Main Hall or Left Vent.. Shine the flashlight on her to make her leave. If she gets in, she will jumpscare the player, draining 10% of their Blood Supply. Nightmare Mangle Nightmare Mangle starts hunting the player on Night 2. She will attempt to enter the Office via the Right Vent. Shine the flashlight on her to make her go away. If she gets in, she will latch onto the roof of the Office. Eventually, she will attack the player when they wake up from being asleep, draining 50% of their Blood Supply. Nightmarionne Nightmarionne starts hunting the player on Night 1. Sometimes, the player will hear "My Grandfather's Clock" play. The player must shine the Flashlight on the Main Hall until the song stops. If they do not do this, Nightmarionne will attack, draining 25% of the Blood Supply. Nightmarionne's behavior is very similar to his behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's: The True Nightmare, the only difference being he does not instantly kill the player when he attacks. Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear only appears on Night 5. He will appear in the Office when the player wakes up. The player must fall back asleep to keep him from attacking. If the player does not do this, Nightmare Fredbear will instantly kill the player. Plushtrap Plushtrap starts hunting the player on Night 1. The player can only counter Plushtrap while asleep. They must shine the flashlight on him to freeze him in place for a short time. Otherwise, he will attack, draining 1% of the Blood Supply every two seconds. Also, the player cannot fall back asleep until the night ends. Nightmare BB Nightmare BB starts hunting the player on Night 2. Nightmare BB's behavior is very similar to Plushtrap's, except that Nightmare BB occupy a different hallway than Plushtrap does. Nights Night 1 "Ah. I see you've come back. Expecting to see Freddy and all your 'friends?' Too bad. I've ditched those fools, and replaced them with all new killing machines. Trust me, you won't survive. Not if I can help it." Active Animatronics * Nightmare Toy Bonnie (new) * Nightmare Toy Chica (new) * Nightmarionne (new) * Plushtrap (new) Night 2 "Second night, huh? Well, these creatures are all brand new. They are destined to have some bugs. Anyway, try not to fall asleep. You might see some... things. Good night." Active Animatronics: * Nightmare Toy Freddy (new) * Nightmare Toy Bonnie * Nightmare Toy Chica * Nightmare Mangle (new) * Nightmare BB (new) * Nightmarionne * Plushtrap Night 3 "Hm... you made it to night 3. Halfway there. I'm sorry to say that it ends here. It's only going to get harder, child. Make sure you're not forgetting anyone..." All animatronics except Nightmare Fredbear are active. Night 4 This night does not have a phone call. All animatronics except Nightmare Fredbear are active. Night 5 "...Just like the first time. I have to go in and do this myself. Groan... you kids are so annoying." Nightmare Fredbear becomes active on this night. Beating this night earns the player a star on the title screen. Custom Night "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry. You're broken, but I can put you back together." The player can customize the AI of the animatronics on this night. Beating 8/20 mode earns the player a second star on the title screen. Beating Dev's Favorites earns a Freddy plush for the desk. Presets Trivia * Sleeping returns from FNaF:TTN, but it is not necessary to progress. * Nightmare Fredbear is the only character who can kill the player instantly. * Dev's Favorites returns from many of FazbearFreak's other games. * There might be a sequel to this game. * There was originally going to be a Ladies Night preset, but this was scrapped. Category:Games